Susie
|species = Unknown, but same as President Haltmann |affiliation =Kirby, President Haltmann, Haltmann Works Company, Star Dream |caption = Kirby: Planet Robobot artwork |gender = Female|title = Susie}} '''Susie', full name Susanna Patrya Haltmann, is a character in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby: Planet Robobot. She is the secretary (or executive assistant) of the Haltmann Works Company. She is responsible for overseeing the Mechanizing Occupation Project, a project with the goal of eradicating all life on Planet Popstar and taking the planet's resources. Physical Appearance Susie is a slender, young woman. She has a white face with big blue eyes, eyelashes, pink blush, and no mouth or nose. She has straight magenta hair that falls on her back, as well as long bangs. Susie wears a light gray business suit that wraps around her head almost like a hood. Two blade-like objects with red tips connect to the side of the "hood." Susie wears a dark gray pencil skirt with no feet or legs. She has disconnected, floating hands, much like Magolor and Taranza have. They are orange and fingerless, and connect to metal sleeves. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Story Susie reveals her connections with the Haltmann Works Company when she meets Kirby for the first time. She attempts to defeat Kirby using a robotic suit and fails. She tries again using Mecha Knight, a remodeled form of Meta Knight; Dedede Clone, a clone created with King Dedede's DNA; and Mecha Knight+, an upgraded model of Mecha Knight. She intends to fight Kirby again, but President Haltmann dismisses her. When the president attempts to activate the Mother Computer, Star Dream, Susie steals the controller off his head, and he loses consciousness. Susie reveals that she has been a corporate spy this whole time and that she has been hoping to steal Star Dream's technology. Her plan from there is to steal the computer's database and sell it all to a start-up company somewhere for a great sum of money, all the while "teaching Haltmann a lesson." Before she can do this, however, the controller on her head explodes, knocking her to the ground. Star Dream gains sentience through the president's body, declares that all life in the universe must be eliminated, and takes off into space. Susie wakes up and calls a suit of Invader Armor. She decides she wants to stand up to Star Dream and commands Kirby to go after it. Kirby converts the armor into Robobot Armor and gives chase. When Star Dream is destroyed and the Haltmann Works Company's damage to Popstar is undone, Susie flies away in her mechanical suit. Various pause screen descriptions in the Meta Knightmare Returns and The True Arena sub-games directly state and imply things about Susie, President Haltmann, and the goals of the Haltmann Works Company. Susie is the daughter of President Haltmann. During the process of reactivating Star Dream, Susie was lost in an accident. Her father was heartbroken that she was gone and wished that he could see her one last time. Battle Susie serves as the boss of Overload Ocean in Story Mode and Meta Knightmare Returns. She pilots a tall battle suit with a screwdriver head at the bottom and two floating arms. Susie's suit is purple and white, while Susie 2.0's is pink and peach with more detailed designs. 'Story Mode' Susie's battle has three phases. In the first phase, Susie jumps around in an attempt to land on Kirby, then spins around the field. If Kirby does not defeat her before she is done with these attacks, she jumps into the air and fires explosive screwdriver heads at the ground and spins her arms around her in a wide arc. When Kirby has depleted almost half of her health, Susie jumps into the center of the stage and rapidly twists the screwdriver head on the bottom of her suit. This raises the center of the stage into a tall column and converts the rest of the stage into a 3D ring. In the second phase, Susie deploys homing explosives, spins around the column, and jumps around the ring with her explosives. These explosives can be inhaled for the Bomb ability. When Susie is down to approximately 1/5 of her health, she creates four holes in the center column. In the third phase, Susie fires explosives that weave through the holes to confuse the player. Susie covers her head with the suit's hands and flies through the holes in the column. The energy generated inside the column changes the effect of her attack. If the energy is blue, she strikes the ground after exiting the hole, releasing shock waves. If the energy is purple, she will react one of two ways: If Kirby is away from the exit hole, she swoops past the ground outside it, but if Kirby is not, she strikes the ground, releasing taller and longer-lasting shock waves. When Susie is defeated, her suit explodes, she brushes herself off, and flies away on a getaway propeller, laughing. Susie Battle 1.jpg|Susie jumps at Kirby. Susie Battle 2.jpg|Susie spins around a column. Susie Battle 3.jpg|Susie crashes into the ground. 'Meta Knightmare Returns' Susie 2.0 is fought in three phases. All of her phases largely reuse her attacks from Story Mode, but with her attacks' speed increased and their order scrambled. In the first phase, Susie 2.0's small spinning move can now cross the stage diagonally while her large spinning move can sway side to side. In the second phase, Susie 2.0 deploys more explosives, hops more with her explosives, and moves across the circumference of the column more chaotically. In the third phase, Susie 2.0 not only deploys more explosives, but also fires an array of them into the air, where they then hit the entire ring one at a time. Susie 2.0 disregards the formula for crashing and not crashing when flying through the column; instead, she now swoops through several times and always crashes when she's done with the pattern, creating blue or purple shock waves when she strikes the ground. She also specifically aims for Kirby when doing this. In Meta Knightmare Returns, Susie and her explosives yield Meta Points when destroyed. Susie Battle MKR 1.jpg|Susie fires explosive screwdriver tips. Susie Battle MKR 2.jpg|Susie deploys explosives. Susie Battle MKR 3.jpg|Susie launches a volley of explosives into the air. Personality Susie is a sophisticated secretary who works hard at her goals and takes her work seriously. Her position in the technologically-advanced Haltmann Works Company leads her to feel intellectually superior to the more primitive creatures on Planet Popstar. Though she uses etiquette when speaking, her ego occasionally shines through. Susie respects physical strength, especially when it works for her cause. She demonstrates "girly" tendencies at times, such as giggling or singing "The Noble Haltmann" out loud when no one is around. Relationships Kirby Susie has a low opinion of Kirby throughout the game, referring to him simply as "native" and "pinky." As a denizen of Dream Land, Kirby is considered unintelligent by the secretary. Despite this, Susie understands that Kirby is incredibly powerful and trusts him to defeat Star Dream when it endangers the universe. Meta Knight Susie has few on-screen interactions with Meta Knight, though she finds his swordplay and might impressive. President Haltmann Despite being President Haltmann's daughter and secretary, Susie secretly despises him. She puts on a show of extreme loyalty as a cover. Conversely, President Haltmann loves his daughter and is desperate to see her again. He does not seem to recognize that his secretary is in fact Susanna Patrya Haltmann. Star Dream Susie wholeheartedly trusts in the Mother Computer's judgment and programs--that is, until Kirby defeats Mecha Knight and Mecha Knight+, both of which shake her faith in the computer. After it becomes self-aware and poses a threat to the universe, she turns against it. Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *Susie is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto, the actress who provides the voice of Kirby and Queen Sectonia. *Susie is featured prominently on a Nintendo 3DS Theme. The illustrations on the theme show what she does at various points in her day-to-day life. Her daily routine includes the following: **9:00 a.m.: Susie holds a presentation for the Haltmann Works staff. **11:00 a.m.: Susie works on her laptop. **1:00 p.m.: Susie exercises on a treadmill. **3:00 p.m.: Susie reports to President Haltmann. **5:00 p.m.: Susie goes clothes shopping. **8:00 p.m.: Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann." *Susie's face is pictured on the 50,000-Haltmann bill. *The Vs. Holo-Doomers 2.0 description mentions that Susie has visited Another Dimension but leaves the time frame of her visit ambiguous. *Excluding series staples like King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee, Susie is one of the few villains in the series to fight Kirby directly and still leave on peaceful terms when the story is over. Other examples of this are Shadow Kirby, the Squeaks, Magolor (who patches up his friendship with Kirby in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition), and Claycia. Artwork KPR_Susie_artwork_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_4.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Susie artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_artwork_6.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cute_Susie_artwork.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Sticker 37.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) Concept artwork KPR_Susie_Concept_art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_Concept_art_2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Susie_Concept_art_3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery Susie Gallery 1.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Mechanizing Occupation Program.png|Susie explains about the Mechanizing Occupation Project. Susie Gallery 2.jpg|Susie dons her mechanical battle suit. Susie Gallery 3.jpg|Susie activates Mecha Knight. Susie Gallery 4.jpg|President Haltmann stops Susie. Susie Gallery 5.jpg|Susie sings "The Noble Haltmann." Susie Gallery 6.jpg|President Haltmann creates gold Susie robots. Screenshot 2016-04-28 at 6.35.13 PM.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Susie EX.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2.0) Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Haltmann Works Company